


It Was an Accident

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: Fluff Month 2018 [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, F/M, Fluff, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, Kisses, LadyNoir - Freeform, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Fluff Month 2018, Poor Chat Noir, Sweet Moments, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love's Kiss, fluff month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Chat Noir had tried to kiss her. Why would he try to kiss her? She hadn't been hit by the akuma. Oh, that cat had some explaining to do. He swore it was an accident, but was it? Funny thing was Ladybug didn't mind, her curiosity getting the better of her as she realized she wouldn't have minded a kiss from her sweet partner.





	It Was an Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing was requested anonymously on Tumblr.  
> Day 12 of Fluff Month: It was an accident.

 

"It was an accident, My Lady." Chat backed up several steps, his eyes wide with apprehension as Marinette marched toward him. Hoping to save himself, he continued, "I didn't know what else to do. I swear, LB, I wasn't trying to make you mad. I just wanted to save you."

"Save me? Is that why I found you leaning over me with your lips puckered, Chaton?" She took another few steps, fighting the smile threatening to bloom over her lips. She struggled, watching as he back up some more, his hands in front of him as if it would keep him safe from her supposed wrath.

"Well, I thought the akuma had hit you with a fairy tale spell. You know a kiss always breaks the spell." His hands moved to his hair, tugging at the wild locks as his eyes grew wild with desperation. "How was I supposed to know you were conscious and considering a battle plan?"

He grunted as his back hit a chimney, effectively trapping him as she grew closer. 

She stopped only two paces from him, her arms crossing over her chest and her hip cocked as she continued to regard him. She worked to keep her expression neutral as she asked, "So, you thought a kiss from you would break the spell? A true love's kiss?"

"Yes," he mumbled, his voice going so soft she almost couldn't make it out. His head dropped to his chest as he groaned, his hands covering his face. 

Deciding to take some pity on him, she closed the distance between them, her hands reaching out to disentangle his fingers from his hair. She feared he might rip out several strands if she didn't, going by how taut the leather had stretched in his gloves.

"Chat, look at me," she commanded in a soft tone. 

"Can't, Bug. I'm too ashamed." His head remained stubbornly against his chest.

Bending her knees, she dropped until she could twist and catch his green eyes with her blue ones. Succeeding after a few tries, she offered him a kind smile.

"Silly cat," she whispered, shaking her head. 

Groaning louder, he slid down the chimney's brick, his suit scraping and catching on his way down. 

She cringed at the possibility of rips in the fabric, grateful he wore a magic suit. She felt sure his suit would be ruined otherwise.

"Please, My Lady. I know it's stupid and I am sorry. I know better than to believe you could ever care for this alley cat. You've made it clear on a number of occasions. I'm sure it'll click eventually." He lowered his head to his knees as he spoke. His cat ears drooped onto his hair, showcasing how awful he truly felt about the entire incident. 

Clicking her tongue, she reached out and ran her hands through his hair. "That worried about me, huh? It's truly sweet you care so much, Chat."

"Why wouldn't I? I'd do anything for you if it'll make you happy. Don't you know that by now?" His head shot up briefly, his eyes intent as they met hers. The sincerity in their depths surprised her. As he finished, his head dropped again, hiding that sincerity and something else from her in his green gaze.

She'd known. Deep down, she'd known she was an important person in Chat's life. She'd seen him take a number of hits for her over the years. She'd just brushed them off as him being a good partner, but maybe she'd been too hasty in that earlier assessment of his behavior. 

She swallowed as she considered her next words with care. 

"Chat, what if I had been hit by the akuma? Do you think your kiss would have saved me?" Nerves awakened, forcing her to drop her eyes as she waited for his answer. She couldn't quite look at him then, not knowing where she stood as she treaded on new ground between them.

"I don't know. I'd like to think so." The words hit her hard as she forced herself to look up. 

Nodding, she stood and walked to the edge of the rooftop, glancing around for any signs of trouble. She'd handled the akuma earlier despite the near-kiss she'd gotten from her partner when she'd been momentarily stunned. She also knew that sometimes trouble cropped up after an attack by one of Hawk Moth's akumas. She wouldn't leave civilians in danger though she needed to finish her conversation with Chat.

Satisfied, she came back to Chat, dropping to her knees beside him. "So, would you like to give it a try?"

His head shot up, and his eyes met hers. "Are you messing with me?"

"Nope." She popped the 'p' sound. She offered him a small smile as she glanced at her gloved hand. She acted as if she could inspect her nails as Chloe often did when she wanted to appear nonchalant. "So, what do you say? Yes or no, Chat?"

"I feel like this is a trap. What's going on, LB?" He moved to his knees beside her, far more graceful than any guy had a right to be.

"No trap. I guess you could say I've gotten a bit more curious, thanks to a certain cat I know." She shrugged her shoulders, hoping to convey it wasn't that big a deal despite the way her stomach fluttered at the prospect of kissing him. "I guess I'm hoping that this curiosity might be satisfied with this little experiment."

He didn't say anything. He didn't move. 

When she glanced at him, she had the vague thought that she might've broken him. Waving her hand in front of him, she giggled as he shook his head, coming back to himself again.

"If you're sure you won't hate me, I wouldn't mind helping that curiosity." He leaned in, still keeping a fair amount of distance. Almost too much distance for her tastes as he admitted, "I've never done this before, so don't judge me too harshly. Okay?"

"I could never hate you, Chaton. Don't worry. I've only had one other kiss before," she whispered, a smile ghosting over her lips as she recalled who it'd been with. She met his green gaze, wondering how he'd gotten the short end of that memory. That had been a true love's kiss.

As soon as the thought came, she gasped, realization slamming into her hard. 

That had been a true love's kiss. She couldn't have broken that curse on him without it. Oh, how could she have forgotten that little detail? He was her true love, not Adrien despite her most fervent wishes to the contrary.

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry at that realization.

Meeting her partner's earnest yet unsure gaze, she decided on the first one though she did her best to stifle her giggles, not wanting him to be hurt before he'd even tried to kiss her.

Recalling what they'd been progressing toward, she closed the distance between them, bringing her lips to brush against his. 

Her eyes had closed with the initial contact, her hands clenched on her knees as she leaned closer. She'd forgotten what he'd felt like, tasted like from that first kiss. It'd been different as she'd been trying to save him, but oh, she remembered it with vivid clarity while she experienced this new one with him.

She sighed when he pulled back, her eyes remaining closed a moment longer. She wanted to commit that kiss to memory in case she never got to experience it again. 

"Do you think it would've worked?" he asked, his voice breathless and hesitant.

She smiled as she peeked through her lashes. "I don't know. Maybe we should try it once more to be sure."

He froze for a mere second before leaning in again. 

After a half-hour worth of kisses, she finally said, "You know, Chaton, I know it would've worked. Let me tell you a story."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
